Home
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Gibbs is on his way home from a mission that has kept him away a lot longer than intended. A really short oneshot which has a very strong JIBBS undertone, and is AU. By Elflordsmistress


**Author's note****:**

I was driving to the mountains yesterday and Daughtry's song _Home_ came on the airwaves. It is unknown why this plot bunny jumped out at me, because I'm not a big fan of domestic ficage. I guess it sparked memories. But ... considering it plagued me all day yesterday, considering it was the first thing on my mind this morning at 0343, and considering it will only be a few paragraphs long, I've decided to succumb and get it out of my system. And I dedicate it to the H&FB .. in the hope that you enjoy it.

____________________________________________

Gibbs stared out of the car window into the darkness as home drew nearer and nearer. He ran a tired hand across his face and made a conscious effort to stop thinking about the mission he was returning from.

He'd been dispatched to the Middle East Field Office in Bahrain with barely three hours' notice – to deal with a crisis that he wanted to erase from memory, but that he knew would haunt him for a long time. A crisis that had involved a hostage situation and a bloody outcome. There had been no time for goodbyes; no time to make promises about staying safe and coming home. And once there, there had been one or two occasions when he had been sure coming home wasn't going to be option at all.

Something which was supposed to have a quick resolution had dragged into thirteen weeks of hell. And since it was a sensitive op there was no question of calling home. No option to have voices he held dear make the separation at least part way bearable. He might as well have been missing in action. He didn't even know what any of them had been told. Unconsciously he massaged the scar tissue that was beginning to form on his chest - his mind drifting back to the moment he'd known that either he took the bullet or the life of an eight year old child was going to be spent. His life had flashed before his eyes, but there had been no choice. Not really. In spite of everything.

"We're here Agent Gibbs" the driver said.

And they were.

He mumbled his thanks and walked up to the front door, breathing deeply. Hoping that what lay behind it would dull the pain. Would help alienate the degradation and the suffering that he'd witnessed over the past few months. Remind him that he had a refuge.

The smell of home cooking broke over him as he stepped inside, but he was surprised at the identity of the person in the kitchen.

"I thought today was your day off."

Noemi practically jumped out of her skin.

"Señor Gibbs, you scared me" she admonished gently. "But I will forgive you, because you are home."

Gibbs smiled and pulled a package out from behind his back.

"Thank you" she said a bit shyly, her eyes widening as she saw what he'd brought her.

Gibbs looked round and Noemi smiled.

"She will be happy to see you" she said as she turned back to making dinner.

"Where is she?"

Noemi looked at him quizzically.

"Have you forgotten what day it is today?"

Gibbs' eyes cut to the calendar nearby.

"Is it today? I thought I'd missed it."

"It starts in about half an hour. You have time. She is one of the main speakers."

Gibbs looked down at what he was wearing but Noemi waved him off.

"No time" she said. "And it won't matter what you are wearing."

Gibbs noddded, grabbed a set of car keys from a drawer, and headed for the door.

"Señor Gibbs" she called after him. "I am glad you are home. We have missed you."

Gibbs smiled, acknowledging both the sentiment, and the fact that warmth had already started to seep into him.

Forty minutes later he was slipping into a packed auditorium.

"By perseverance the snail reached the ark" she said, enunciating every word clearly. "He was afraid that Noah would turn him away because he had no partner. But Noah looked at him and said – _DADDY_!"

The audience laughed and looked round. Gibbs smiled self-consciously and waved at the the little girl on the stage, before nodding at her to carry on.

"By perseverance the snail reached the ark .." she started again, as someone pointed a figure out to Gibbs. He made his way over to where Jen was sitting in the front row and settled into the empty seat next to her.

"You kept me a seat?" he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head before relieving her of the infant in her arms, and kissing her too.

"I knew you'd be home in time" she whispered back as she continued to film the play. And then she nudged him. "She's talking to you."

Gibbs drew his eyes away from his wife and focused on his daughter.

"I love you" the five year old signed from the stage.

Gibbs looked at her for a long moment, letting the strong emotions wash over him. Feeling the healing process begin. And then he raised his hand.

"I love you more" he signed back.

_____________________________________

**Author's note:**

So I have to fess up now. That last part ... my son and I at his school Christmas concert this past December. I still can't believe I wrote this but ... well ... I guess I'm allowed.


End file.
